This application is for partial funding for a conference called "Biological Methylation" to be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) at the Vermont Academy from July 16-July 22, 1999. This will be the fourth biennial FASEB conference on biological methylation. These meetings are virtually unique in their focus on the full range of AdoMet-dependent methyltransferases. Analysis of genomic sequences from archaea, eubacteria, fungi plants and animals suggests that a large fraction of all genes specify AdoMet dependent methyltransferases, yet it only a few years since it has been shown that most of these enzymes share a common core structure despite undetectable sequence identity. Thus, the meeting program is designed to promote a productive dialogue between scientists who study methyltransferase structure, function and regulation and those concentrating on biological importance of the effects of enzymatic methylation on a myriad substrates ranging from DNA, RNA and proteins to small organic molecules and metals. The conference will feature five speaker sessions (21 speakers), continual display of posters in a session lasting four days, and a series of 14 workshops on cutting-edge or controversial topics in the field that will include at least 30 min for open discussion. In addition, two workshops will be devoted to presentation and discussion of posters selected by the attendees as examples of the most exciting new work. This will be a new feature of this conference and should be a particularly good forum for younger investigators as well as new comers to the field to highlight their research findings. This series of conferences on biological methylation is a major meeting ground for discussion of DNA methylation and the DNA methylation society will continue to provide partial support for the registration fees of presenters of posters selected by its Board of Directors for special merit. Clinical and environmental applications of biological methylation, as well as basic research, will be highlighted at this conference. The ultimate goal of the organizers is to make sure that all participants have an equal opportunity to have their current research presented and discussed in a meaningful way, while continuing the tradition of providing expert overviews of new developments in important areas.